The Fish of Pride Rock
Flounder's movie Spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" It appeared on YouTube on 15 Apr 2018. Cast * Quasimodo - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Esmeralda - Tessie Bear (Noddy) * Phoebus - Noddy (Noddy) * Frollo - Scar (The Lion King) * Hugo - Pingu (Pingu) * Victor - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Laverne - Marie (The Aristocats) * The Archdeacon - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Clopin - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Puppet Clopin - Abu (Aladdin) * Achilles - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Djali - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Guard Leaders - Pingg and Pingo (Pingu) * Frollo's Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Snowball - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) * Miller - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Torturer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Gypsies in Beginning of film - Kerchak, Rama and Friar Tuck (Tarzan, The Jungle Book) * Quasimodo's Mother - Pingi (Pingu) * Baby Quasimodo - Baby Flounder (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Bird with Quasimodo - Baby Bird (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Old Prisoner - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Child - Pinga (Pingu) * People of Paris - Various Animals Scenes * The Fish of Pride Rock part 1 - "The Bells of Pride Rock" * The Fish of Pride Rock part 2 - Flounder's Unhappiness * The Fish of Pride Rock part 3 - Flounder Spoils His Thinking to Sca * The Fish of Pride Rock part 4 - “Out There” * The Fish of Pride Rock part 5 - Captain Noddy/Tessie the Gypsy/The Outlands * The Fish of Pride Rock part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”Flounder Gets Humiliated * The Fish of Pride Rock part 7 - Tessie Bear Helps Flounder/Tessie's Chase * The Fish of Pride Rock part 8 - Tessie Bear and Noddy Meet * The Fish of Pride Rock part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” * The Fish of Pride Rock part 10 - Flounder Made A Friend With Tessie Bear * The Fish of Pride Rock part 11 - Flounder Helped Tessie Escape/Flounder Fight Against Noddy * The Fish of Pride Rock part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” * The Fish of Pride Rock part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Bear/Burning the House Down * The Fish of Pride Rock part 14 - “A Guy Like You” * The Fish of Pride Rock part 15 - Tessie Bear and Noddy's Love/“Heaven’s Light” (Reprise) * The Fish of Pride Rock part 16 - ‘You Helped Her Escaped!’ * The Fish of Pride Rock part 17 - The Trail to Tessie's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" * The Fish of Pride Rock part 18 - Burning at Stake/Poor Flounder/'Sanctuary!' * The Fish of Pride Rock part 19 - Flounder Thought Tessie Bear is Dead/Battling Scar * The Fish of Pride Rock part 20 - Flounder the True Hero/"The Bells of Pride Rock" (Reprise) * The Fish of Pride Rock part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Fantasia 2000 Trailer # Home on the Range Trailer # Lilo & Stitch Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Dumbo Trailer # A Bug's Life Trailer # Disneyland Paris 1997 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1997 Promo # Disney’s Sing Along Songs 1992 Promo # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive Logo # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame CD-ROM Promo Category:Flounder's Channel Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs